


The Greatest of These is Love

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino goes to confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest of These is Love

Dino slipped into the confessional not really certain he should be there, but he needed to talk to somebody and his partner wouldn’t understand what he was feeling.

He kneeled on the floor and began, “Bless me, Father, for I have sinned.”

“How long has it been, my son?” the priest softly inquired.

“It’s been awhile, Father,” Dino answered ruefully. “I guess you could say that the spirit hasn’t been with me.”

“The Holy Spirit is always with you, my son.”

Dino softly sighed. He didn’t want to disagree with the priest, but he had lost his faith in the Catholic Church many years before.

“What troubles you, my son?” the priest gently inquired sensing that this petitioner needed to get something off his chest.

“I’m in love with my best friend,” Dino replied. It was a simple admission, but it was having a major impact on his life.

“Then tell him, my son.”

“Father?” Dino was surprised to hear a priest advocate a homosexual relationship.

“Does this surprise you, my son?”

“Yeah.”

“It shouldn’t,” the priest reassured Dino. “The greatest lesson Jesus had to teach us was love.”

“So I should tell him and let the chips fall where they may?”

“Yes,” the priest answered. “Before you do, read first Corinthians chapter thirteen.”

Dino smiled. Anyone with half a brain knew the passage the priest referred to. “Yes, Father.”

“And before you go say ten Our Father’s and five Hail Mary’s.”

“Yes, Father,” Dino agreed as he rose to his feet. He knew he had gotten off light, but saying the prayers would help him get his head on straight.

“Go in peace, my son.”

Dino left the confessional and settled into a pew to do his penance.

“Feel better getting whatever it was off your chest, mate?” was whispered in ear causing him to jump.

“You are a sneaky bastard, Thorne,” the redhead softly growled.

“Easy there, Dino,” Terry said soothingly. “I’m certain swearing in church will earn you another around of Hail Mary’s.”

Dino quelled his impatience with Terry and followed through with his penance. He then found a Bible, opened it to the passage the priest had told him to read and handed it to Terry.

Terry took the Bible and read it. He closed it and handed it back with a quiet, “I know. I love you, too.”

Dino spun around surprise evident in his haggard features. “You do?”

“I do,” Terry answered with a warm smile. “Now, let’s get out of here before we get booted out for public indecency.”

“And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love,” the priest whispered as he watched the two men walk out of the church holding hands.

fin


End file.
